1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to (1) the preparation of biologically active cyclisation substrates for steroidal compounds, and (2) to the conversion of these cyclisation substrates into novel steroidal compounds, in particular 6-substituted steroids of the oestrane series.
2. Related Applications
This application is related by structure to another application, Ser. No. 880,151, filed concurrently herewith.